Trucks, particularly pickup trucks, having open cargo beds are used extensively by professional tradesmen to organize and transport tools to job sites. The most popular tool boxes are lockable tool boxes spanning the bed at the cab end of the cargo bed and usually occupying less than two feet of cargo bed length. These are called cross-bed boxes or cross-over boxes and are used to shield the tools from inclement weather as well as protect the tools from theft at the job site. Such tool boxes are most commonly available with a single lid opening up towards the cab or with gull wing doors, that is, with double doors, each door independently opening from a side of the vehicle towards the middle.